The Birth of a Pokemaster
by MatsuHerO
Summary: Matsu witnesses the growth of a young man into a Pokemaster.
1. Chapter 1

The Armageddon Zebra floated in the white space of the Fictosphere, far-off universes wheeling through the ether. Some were largely stationary. A green-tinted dual-universe spun lazily. Another universe, small and black, sped through the white space. Below them, a flat surface had been conjured by the Embodiments of Neutrality, Good, and Evil, three omnipotent beings known for whiling away their endless eons by summoning champions to participate in battles for their amusement. Not far off, a small space station or planet maintained position.

Matsu spoke to his computer, "Bridgette, what is that?"

"Readings are unsure," said Bridgette. "Life signs are detected, as well as some very advanced AI. Do you want to go in for a closer look?"

"Now is not the time," said Matsu. "I suspect we have other places to be."

Sure enough, the klaxons on the ship began to sound off. Ethan Crane cursed, just out of earshot, and the Schmidt brothers stopped their wrestling just long enough to look up in confusion.

"It's something from the Pokemon universe," said Bridgette. "There's some sort of incursion."

#

When the young man had been younger, he had earned the nickname Terrapin from the other kids because they would knock him down and he would be unable to get back up. This was largely because they kept pushing him, but as time went on, he owned the nickname and became tough enough to withstand the teasing and the taunts. He knew he was destined for better things. He knew he would, one day, become a Pokemon master, and today was his tenth birthday. He excitedly ran home from what he hoped to be his last day of school, only to find his parents sitting at the table glumly. There was an open envelope in front of them.

Terrapin dropped his backpack on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," said his father. "You weren't accepted by Professor Elm. There was a break-in at his lab and he has to dedicate a lot of time to cleaning up the mess. You do understand, don't you? Besides, we can't afford to send you there, anyway."

Terrapin tried very hard to hide his disappointment, withdrawing into his own heart to hide his emotions. He stood straight and nodded sharply. "Yes, father. Why can't I get my own Pokemon?"

"You know how it works," said his mother. "If a Pokemon Professor gives you a Pokemon, that Pokemon has been vetted for league use and you're given the necessary credentials to pursue a career as a Pokemon trainer. It would take a lot of time, and money, and luck to become anything more than a bug catcher. Besides, we can't afford to buy you a Pokeball."

Terrapin nodded again, and left the house so that his parents wouldn't see him cry. He wandered to a cave close to his house and kicked a rock that, to his surprise, bounced and let otu a shocked sound that sounded like "Shuckle!"

"Oh no," whispered Terrapin. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." He ran over to the wounded Pokemon. The Shuckle looked at him, obviously pained. He picked it up, and it snuggled against his chest. "I'll help you, little guy."

"You don't want to help him," came a voice from the opening of the cave. It was a horrible voice, filled with ugliness and terror. Terrapin couldn't tell who it was, but he knew that they were bad news. "I can get you a different Pokemon, a better Pokemon. You'd like that, yes? A nice Mewtwo, perhaps? Maybe a Lucario?"

Terrapin scowled and looked down at the injured Shuckle. It looked back up at him, and Terrapin knew that he had found his Pokemon. The only thing standing in his way was this mysterious man.

Terrapin whispered to his Pokemon, "Can you do one thing for me, Shuck?"

"Shuckle," said the Pokemon, pained.

"Use withdraw," said Terrapin.

Shuckle withdrew into his shell and Terrapin charged forward. The man knocked him back with the slightest wave of his hand. The man laughed. "You have heart, but that's not why I want you. You have an inner strength that could benefit us greatly, turned to our needs. Join us. You can keep the damned Shuckle, if you insist, and we'll give you so many more Pokemon, from places far away. You would like that, I think."

"The offer is tempting," said Terrapin. "Except you're forgetting one thing. Being a Pokemon master isn't about having Pokemon. It's about establishing bonds with them, from the moment you first meet them until you finally part ways. It's about raising them with care and respect, and being their friend. I won't let you cheapen that."

"So be it," said the man, and his eye began to glow. He looked to the sky, and stopped. "You were lucky this time, Terrapin. Let's see how you do next time. And the time after that."

The man vanished, replaced with the glowing god known as Matsu Her-O. Terrapin knew in his heart that this man was good, a hero, and so he relaxed. He relaxed even more when Matsu tossed him a Full Heal, enabling Terrapin to heal his Shuckle in an instant.

"Any trouble here? My ship detected an incursion," said Matsu.

"No trouble," said Terrapin, hugging his Shuckle. "Not anymore."

"Would you like to come with us? We can help you catch Pokemon," offered Matsu.

"No thanks," said Terrapin. "I need to go on this journey by myself. There is one thing you could help with, though…"

"Say no more," said Matsu, and he handed Terrapin a Pokedex and trainer registration card, along with a bag of Pokeballs.

"Thank you," said Terrapin. "Now I can become a Pokemon Master."

"We'll be back," said Matsu, saluting the young man.

#

Matsu sat down, troubled. Bridgette manifested into Matsa She-Ro and rubbed his broad shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I sensed something down there," said Matsu. "I think we should go back, but later. This ship is capable of time travel, so I think about fifteen years into the future ought to do it…


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemaster Terrapin sat on the shore of Cianwood City, back where he had started so long ago. Shuckle sat next to him and rubbed his head on Terrapin's knee. Behind him, the cave had been filled in, and the town was in ruins. Terrapin had made enemies during his journey, but he had managed to defeat them here, in this town, and save the lives of everyone who lived there. He only hoped that they could someday forgive him.

A voice spoke, one that Terrapin had heard so long ago, and said, "I could have prevented all of this, you know. I could have saved you from all of this, and elevated you beyond this simple existence."

Terrapin gripped a Pokeball and turned around, ready to unleash the might of his Shedinja, but no one was there. The voice emanated from nowhere. "Your pathetic team of cast-offs means nothing to me. One last choice. Join me or die!"

"I'll die," said Terrapin, and he prepared himself for the battle of his life. A woman in a short skirt with dark hair appeared and struck a pose.

"I am Sailor Mars," she said, and she surged forward to attack. "You'll perish."

"Shuckle! Withdraw! Shedinja! Shadow force!" The two Pokemon performed their moves, and Terrapin ran forward to strike the woman. He would not let his Pokemon fight alone. She blocked every blow, knocking Terrapin into the water. He grabbed another Pokeball and called forth his most powerful Pokemon, a beast of burden and necessity, "Lapras! Use Perish Song!"

The shelled serpent sang, and went back into its ball. Sailor Mars laughed. "What was that supposed to do to me?"

"Nothing," said Terrapin, with a smirk. He pulled in his Pokemon, and held up his hands. "Do your worst."

Sailor Mars lashed forward, knocking Terrapin further into the water, and she started shoving his head under the water and punching him in the face. He never stopped smirking, and finally, Sailor Mars stopped. Her body went rigid and her pupils dialated.

Sailor Mars managed to get out, "What did you do to me?"

"Perish song," said Terrapin, "Knocks out the opponent in three turns. I only use it against foes that don't deserve an honorable beating."

"Bastard," said Sailor Mars, and she teleported away to heal. Terrapin began to laugh, and he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"They'll keep coming after you," said Matsu Her-O. "They won't fall for that trick next time."

Terrapin looked at the destruction he had caused, and his blood on the water, and said, "I'll join you. I won't let them hurt my world again."


End file.
